


[索路]酒鬼和白痴

by haimianren



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: 原著向，对于酒鬼的一些相关延伸，索隆意识到爱情的那一晚。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[索路]酒鬼和白痴

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这是关于索路的第一个脑洞，只不过最近才写完，非常不成熟，写到最后已经不清楚自己到底在写什么了，不过还是希望大家能够喜欢。

醉鬼还会醒过来，白痴却永远醒不过来。①

那当一个人又是酒鬼又是白痴呢？

诺诺罗亚·索隆，三刀流剑士，凶恶的大海盗，目标是成为世界第一大剑豪，现如今正被自己的船长手脚并用的搂在怀里，无声的和漆黑的天花板对视，他的船长还正趴在他的肩头睡得正香，呼吸的热气与酒香都撒在他的耳畔，口水顺着嘴角危险的向下流。

事情发展至此的原因就要从头说起了。

索隆爱酒，这是整个桑尼号都知道的事。

虽然还不到酒不离手的程度，但叫他一声酒鬼也挑不出错。就像路飞能闻着肉香找到山治藏起来的肉一样，索隆也能闻着酒香发现不知道被谁收起来的好酒。上次索隆在莫名其妙的地方翻出酒时，乌索普忍不住吐槽他在这种时候路痴反而选择性的不发作了。至于喜欢酒的原因，他自己也说不清，辛辣、苦涩、吞进去会在喉间回流的甘甜、麻痹神经，经常关联的形容词无外乎这么几个，看上去不像是叫人喜欢的东西，但毕竟喜欢就是喜欢，好喝就够了，哪里还要什么理由。

酒于索隆和肉于路飞的概念差不多，但相较路飞而言，索隆至少表面上看起来更善于忍耐，毕竟桑尼上有带锁的冰箱却没有带锁的酒窖，这就足够说明问题了吧？

他平日很少醉倒，一是因为他酒量好，在桑尼上问一圈，答案都异口同声的说没见过醉倒的索隆。因为在索隆醉倒之前，大家早就闹够了东一片西一片的睡一地了，你不能苛求打着呼的船员特意去关注一个酒鬼醉酒的样子；二是因为他不贪杯，身为剑士的警惕总是叫他留上几分，就像当初在威士忌山峰一样，除了特别放松安心的情况，索隆总是选择留一份清醒，算下意识的护着这帮睡一地的船员。

路飞不擅长喝酒，这也整个桑尼号都知道的事。

不是说不能喝，哪里的海贼开宴会会不喝酒呢？只是不擅长喝罢了，也不喜欢喝。清澈的液体喝下去会沿着嗓子一路烧到胃，整个人像被扔到了推进城的灼烧地狱。气味刺鼻，味道又辣，喝完后头也会开始晕晕的，橡胶手臂都变得软绵绵，和掉进了海里似的。他不是很喜欢这种感觉，而且酒也没有肉好吃，喝一杯酒的功夫不如多抢几块肉塞到嘴里。

索隆抓着酒杯往嘴里灌酒，现在正是桑尼号上的宴会时刻。说到海贼自然离不开宴会，桑尼号的夹板上总能找到各种各样的原因来一场闹哄哄的宴会。他们钓到了一条大鱼，路飞、乌索普、乔巴手舞足蹈得围着转圈，一声一声拉着长音喊香吉士来做饭。

“开宴会了！”路飞站在那条大鱼面前对着伙伴们喊。

他每次也不嫌腻，也是，哪里会有不喜欢宴会的海贼呢？

布鲁克靠着桅杆坐着，翘着腿弹他的吉他，悠扬欢快的夜曲随着浪花的波动环绕着桑尼号，弗兰奇并着双手喊着超级，厨子在厨房进进出出再顺手和剑士吵一架，女士们坐在一起聊着天，对着同伴们犯蠢的样子笑出眼泪。

路飞在同伴嘈杂的欢声笑语中有些安静得异常，毕竟他总是玩得最欢的，跳得最吵的那个。

索隆举着酒杯抬了下眼皮，透过跳舞的乌索普、乔巴，笑得大声的弗兰奇，捂着嘴说笑聊天的娜美、罗宾，看向了他意外安静的船长，他的船长难得可以用乖巧两个字形容，路飞双手抱着见底的酒杯，眼睛半睁着盯着一处的，看起来有些失神，眼珠半天转都不转一下，整个人像齿轮停止了转动一样，眯着眼睛皱着眉发蒙。

喝急了吧。索隆瞟了一眼路飞手里那见底的酒杯，仰头又给自己灌下了一杯酒。

他看着坐在他对面的船长，本来就看着像小鬼的脸，现在泛着点酡红，眯着眼睛，嘴唇泛着水光，简直就像是个毛都没长齐的小鬼混在了海贼的宴会中了。

和第一次见的时候一样，一点都没变。

他突然感觉自己好像有点醉了。

真奇怪，明明我才喝第七杯酒而已。

他接着透过伙伴们看自己的船长，路飞看起来像是落水的小狗，抱着见底的酒杯甩了甩头。

下一秒喝醉了的路飞——应该是喝醉了——就跳到了宴会的桌子上，手里抓着不知道从哪拿来的笔，几下就在肚皮上用自己糟糕的画技涂了个简笔人头，深吸一口气撑大了肚皮，扭着表演起来了橡胶橡胶肚皮舞，肚皮上的脸随着他的摇晃一会笑一会怒，逗得乌索普和乔巴在地上打起了滚。

真的和乖巧两个字一点都沾不上边，我刚刚怎么会那么想呢。

索隆勾了下嘴角，他在伙伴们嘈杂的欢声中把手里的酒杯甩到草地上，伸手拿起手边的那瓶酒，直接对着瓶口喝了起来。没来得及吞下的酒液沿着脖子，流过滚动的喉结，向下延伸。“我家船长看起来就是个白痴，”索隆擦了下嘴，想到，“上了船的自己也是白痴，不过白痴就白痴吧，也不错。”

桑尼随着海波摆动，月亮升到了最顶端，吵闹声也熄了火，船上安静得只剩下了鼾声。宴会开到了后半夜，他们唱啊跳啊，不仅吃光了那条大鱼，还多消耗了不少食材。就着生鱼片和星光，和着伙伴们吵闹的欢笑，酒也喝光了，人也跳累了，东倒西歪的在甲板的草地上躺了一片。

娜美也有点醉了，她放下手里的杯子，拍了拍靠在桅杆上的罗宾，然后把清醒过来的女孩架了起来，转过头对着坐在东倒西歪的人堆里，唯一还算清醒的索隆说，“我们要回房开女子会了，就麻烦你把这群家伙架回房间吧？”她歪头对着索隆露了一个狡黠的笑，直接打断了伸出手的索隆，搂着罗宾的脖子喊“罗宾姐，我们开始第二轮！”头也不回的就走向了女生寝室。

索隆伸出的只能转个弯落到自己的头上，他在此起彼伏的呼噜声中挠了挠自己头，叹了口气，准备认命去把伙伴们搬回卧室。

在他准备起身的时候，路飞的脚精准地蹬到了他的脸上，谁知道原本隔着一堆人的路飞是怎么躺到他旁边睡觉，还在睡梦中一脚踢中了索隆的脸。索隆抽了下嘴角，感觉自己额头的青筋鼓了鼓，他伸手抓住了路飞的脚腕，准备第一个就把这个睡觉也不老实，留着口水打着呼的船长拖到寝室，扔回他自己的床上。他刚抓住那细的一只手抓完都有余裕的脚腕，下一秒橡胶船长就缠了上来，仗着自己柔软的身子，七扭八扭得伸长了手臂捆了索隆好几圈，整个人趴在了索隆的背上，还得寸进尺的把头搁在索隆的肩膀上，眼睛都没睁开，拉着长声在索隆耳边嘟嘟囔囔，半天听不明白说得什么。

索隆动了动手臂，发现这橡胶缠的还挺紧，自己浑身上下也就剩下脚能动了。他用了点力气想要挣开，发现如果强行挣脱可能真的有点费劲，于是他只好叹了口气，迈开腿，想着那就先带着这一个橡皮人走一趟卧室好了。途中还被说着梦话喊“亲爱的lady们！”的厨子绊了一跤，踉跄了几步的索隆选择在厨子脸上报复地踩一脚。

他就这么像俘虏了似的，带着看守自己的长官，被捆住进了卧室，站在了路飞的位置前。耳朵边是船长熟睡的呼吸声，热气吹到了耳边，惹得金属耳坠都蒙了雾，他恍惚间有种自己被绑架了的错觉。

那么，接下来该怎么办呢？要把这个牛皮糖从身上撕下来吗？索隆对着空荡荡的床铺开始思考。

让他躺上去就行了吧。

索隆躺在根本不是为了装下两个大男人而设计的吊床上，睁着眼睛和天花板对视，思考到底为什么会变成这个样子。本就狭小的床叫两个大男人不得不贴的很近才能容下，近到路飞整个人都快睡到索隆的身上了，索隆都能闻到路飞嘴里的果酒香。

……你小子喝果酒都能喝成这样吗！？

他艰难地伸出一只手去扯路飞衣服的后颈，他第一次感觉到橡胶果实真的有够难缠的，拉长了四肢也拉不开抓着自己的路飞，努力的结果也是叫他最终只能妥协，又一次仰面对着天花板沉思。他对着黑漆漆的天花板想，其他人今晚可能要在草地上吹一晚凉风了，但愿没人感冒。

索隆感觉有点热了，可能是橡胶船长贴得太紧了，可能是吹不进海风的男生寝室的温度在这个时节显得有些高了，也可能是刚刚下肚的那记不清瓶数的酒精的作用，于是他在路飞的怀里动了动，想要挣脱点空隙出来，叫夜晚的凉风进来。每当他费力的拉远一点距离，在他脸庞呓语的路飞又紧紧贴了上来，他有些恼火，被橡胶皮肤摩擦的地方温度又上升了一点。

真是烦人的船长，他想。

在路飞第三次缠上来的的时候，索隆决定就算要把路飞敲醒，也要把他们两个人分开了。在他准备付诸行动的时候，感觉到自己裸露的胳膊碰到了什么，有些迟钝的他反应了一下，意识到那是路飞胸口的x伤疤。于是索隆停下了。

他知道这个伤疤，不如说桑尼号上没人不知道这个伤疤。这是路飞在两年前那场战争中留下的，再见面后他没提过，他们也没问过。

这是和路飞学的。

路飞没问过他们各自的原因，所以他们也没问路飞，无所谓的，反正无论将来发生了什么，他们都会在的，就像路飞之前做的一样，他总是会在的，所以两年后也轮到他们了，他们也一直会在的。

索隆脑子里蹦出了两年前路飞的样子，这很罕见的，他向来不是恋旧的人，更何况还是在深夜恋旧。往日这种时候他早就见了周公，哪怕是白天他也要么睡觉，要么在上面锻炼，锻炼更是讲究心无杂念，总的来讲，就是他没思考过太多路飞和他的关系。

路飞嗓子眼里的鼾声吹在他的耳边，果酒香也往他鼻子里钻，于是他感觉自己嗓子有点干，清了清嗓子，他又开始想喝酒了。

他想到了和路飞见面后的第一顿酒，比饿了快半个月的自己吃的还多的路飞，那饭店挺寒酸的，可能也是因为那个海军，叫什么来着？蒙什么？算了无所谓了，因为他的赋税太高才会寒酸的吧。那里的酒也不是好酒，酸涩绵软，酒的味道不够好，不过他也不挑，好也好，不好也罢，他都喜欢就是了。被搂着的索隆舔了舔嘴唇。

他的思绪开始跳脱，难得一见的，他开始回忆起过去的日子了，靠酒。

他想到了威士忌山峰的酒，那里的酒真的很好喝，也不知道他们到底是怎么酿的，在那他还差点和睡懵的白痴船长干上一架。

他的思绪继续走，于黑夜中绵长、悠远地在过去那端走向现在。他想到了阿拉巴斯坦皇宫里的美酒，缺水的国家酒却意外的甘甜，喝下后的食管变得和这个国家一样炙热，路飞扒着他手里的酒杯喝了一口后就吐着舌头不再碰了。

空岛的酒味道很厉害，喝一口就叫人感觉飘飘欲仙，仿佛真的能定居空中了似的，大地就那么一片的空岛人到底是用什么酿的酒呢？他记得路飞曾经这么问过，然后转头就和住民们勾肩搭背围着篝火跳舞了。

还有七水之都的酒，是适合宴会的酒，什么样子的都有，路飞也能举着杯喝半天。

鼾声打断了索隆的回忆，索隆把路飞的头搬离了一点，努力让鼾声的影响小一点，但那是无用功，下一秒船长的脑袋又挪了回来，索隆只好作罢。

再过后的记忆开始模糊不清了，可能是酒精的作用，也可能是些别的什么原因。

话说怎么每次记忆里都有路飞？

索隆有些后知后觉，不过这也是常态，他向来有些迟钝，和自家船长一样。

“你和你家船长一个是酒鬼一个是白痴，真是没救了，简直绝配。”佩罗娜的声音突然响了起来，索隆耸了耸鼻子，这是他在克拉伊咖那岛上得到的评价，在他偷了鹰眼的酒喝之后的评价。

他好像突然知道为什么回忆里总会有路飞了。

今夜可能睡不着了，索隆搓了搓鼻子。

“肉——”

清晨的阳光从窗外照了进了，海贼宴会的夜晚终究是过去了，一切都恢复如初，包括船长精力十足的叫喊声。

路飞搂紧了怀里的东西，嘴巴里重复着喊着那个单音节，眉头紧皱，一口咬上了怀里的东西。

肩头的剧痛人索隆猛得从梦里惊醒，他从床上弹了起来，把缠了自己一宿的橡皮船长撕了下来。他擦了下睡出的口水，把被自己撕下来的船长放在了床上。

“嗯？不是肉啊……诶奇怪？索隆你怎么在我床上？”清醒过来的路飞眯着眼睛翘着头发，咂着嘴对索隆讲道。

“……你昨晚……”

“嗯？难道是迷路了吗？不愧是索隆啊哈哈哈！”打断了剑士的话的船长擅自下了结论，抱着肚子在吊床上笑得打滚。

索隆感觉自己额上的青筋跳了跳，于是他顺从心意的给了船长一个暴栗。

在路飞捂着头叫的时候，索隆想起来昨晚的结论，他砸了咂嘴，感觉从中尝到了酒精的回甘，他想，他应该和路飞讲一声的，于是他开口。

“路飞，”路飞放下了手，歪着头看着自己的剑士，“你真是个白痴。”索隆讲。

“什么！说别人白痴的人才是真的白痴！”路飞有些不满，他挥着拳头。

“不过白痴就白痴吧，也挺好的。”

索隆抓住了路飞乱挥的手腕，笑着说出了这句话。

①改自车尔尼雪夫斯基《序幕》


End file.
